Federatsiya Feniksa
Overview The Federatsiya Feniksa or Federation is collection of colonies on planets that banded together to overthrow the rule of the Galactic Coalition in a coordinated revolt. Its spread out and sparse colonization pattern makes it more difficult to traverse than its old colonial overlord. After its signing of a truce the new empire went through a period of inner strife as it found its legs amongst the stars and began rebuilding. Succession War With the Galactic Coalitions rapid expansion came harsh conditions for many of the planets and colonies in the Federation, along with changing cultures and a lack of connectivity to the rest of the Coalition many of the populaces of the now Federation became disillusioned with the government which still ruled across the galaxy in sol. They felt their needs had been ignored for far too long, and began a movement right underneath the Coalitions nose. The high ranking members of the revolution began wooing disillusioned members of the Fleet along with corporations, industrial concerns and of course, the people themselves. After decades of secretive work a fleet was assembled, which had the most powerful weapon the universe had seen, the FFS-Fialetivyy, and the Succession War begun. Its brutal combat left many dead and after the disastrous firing of the FFS-Fialetivvy a truce was signed and hot war ended and the cold war era had begun. Postwar and Cold War era After the war ended the empire was immediately put into shock. Loss of life had been expected but the backlash in their home systems of the disaster of the Fialetivvy, and even the idea of using the weapon lead to riots. Planets within the Federations space which had either remained loyal to the Coalition or were Neutral were now suddenly under control of a new overlord empire and this lead to contensions, riots and outright revolts before the guns of the war had even grown cold. The chief commander of the Federation was quick to clamp down, seeing that they must show strength and show who are the rulers in charge. Martial law was declared and the fleet rerouted and repurposed into a mix of overzealous police and outright death squads. Soon the flames of rebellion died down to smolders, the commander had regained control but at a high price. 14 years old the scars are still fresh but with military might and the careful hand of the heads of the empire colonies have begun to rebuild. Their new rivals on the other side of the white belt now engaged in espionage on Federation soil, as did the Federation on the Coalition. A new age had begun. Demographics The primary speices found within the borders of the federation are Humans, however many immigrant species also live within their systems. Immigration has been stemmed by routes being blockaded by the Coalition leading to a decrease in external species within their borders, and a growing distrust of aliens as possible agents or spies. Culturally a split occured with the further from earth you went, with society placing more of a onus on your Strength and ability to adapt to the harsh realities of colonial life than as with what was seen as the softer old ways. Politics The Federation is controller by an Authoritarian Ruler, leader of the revolution and head of state, The Commander. It is a authoritarian state with little personal freedoms. Given the Empire is still in its youth its governmental system still remains in a state of disarray with laws and regulations being written up on a day-by-day basis, even who will rule once the Commander dies is unknown at this point. Diplomatically the Federation has neutral to warm ties with the Visra Kingdom as a small but harmless ally. They also have diplomatic ties to The Grand Tide, although no formal alliance is in place there is a sense of an unwritten alliance should the Galactic Coalition attempt to attack either one of them. The federation maintains open communications and trade with the White Belt however some consternation is felt over a lack of border controls to keep dissidents from passing through into Federation territory. Military Consisting of the Feniska Flotillia and Mezmarine forces as the two main branches of their military the Federations military might is one of the strongest in the galaxy, however the Succession War has greatly damped its expansion, with the aftermath require large retrofits and replacements of its ships. The Merzital were originally special forces recruited from Coalition forces that had mutinied however after the war ended they received a new tasking, which was the suppression of dissidents by any means available. Rootless attacks or civilians and rebels alike soon got their point across as the Commanders new frontline police and espionage experts came to the forefront. Economics The colonies setup in what was now Federation space were done so by the Coalition with explicit intent of resource collection. While sparse in geography with great distances separating them their value could not be underestimated, and with increased output weather it be through newfound patriotism for the new empire or through coercion the areas saw a bump in direct revenue and production targets. The Federation seeks self sufficiency and does not adhere to open trade agreements but has some with its smaller allies as a matter of diplomacy. Category:Empires and Governments